Nisumi
by YoaiMaker
Summary: What happens when Orochimaru's daughter gose off on her own and is found by Itchi and Kisame and taken back to be avaluated by Pein seeing her inner Demon? The best part The Akatsuki members dont even know she is the offspring of the devil ninja himslf.


**NISUMI'S P.O.V**

"**Nisumi, come here child." My father called out to me from his conference room. I stirred myself away from my merrily stroll through the forest and tended to him. I skipped into the room, everyone's eyes locked on me. I paid no attention to the other men in the room and skipped so very innocently up to my father. **

"**Orochimaru, I never knew you had a little pet?" Kabuto smirked making his way over to me bending down to my level. **

**I smiled revealing my filed shark like teeth. Kabuto went wide eyed with surprise, yet I could sense that he was not disturbed or frightened. "What's your name, kid?" **

"**I'm Nisumi." My brain became fuzzed with curiosity as I notice that the man had some kind of contraption resting on his face. I reached for them and slid them off his face examining them. I was utterly stumped. I had never seen this kind of machinery. My face struck with fascination as I had became dumbfounded. "Tell me, my dear sir, what is this fascinating contraption?" I asked keeping my eyes locked on the strange piece of technology.**

"**Whoa," He retorted, "Her dialogue is pretty sophisticated for her age, Oro." He chuckled and took the piece out of my hand and slid them back on his face. "These," he pointed to them, " are called glasses, they help my vision not so blurry." It had made perfect sense to me now. I felt very foolish.**

"**Father?" I looked up at Orochimaru, "What had you called me for?"**

"**Father?!" Kabuto and the rest of the men looked up at Orochi and glanced at me trying to see the resemblance. Father had scolded everyone clenching his fist as they all looked away. **

"**I need you to a very important little mission for me now, my sweet." He looked down at me rubbing me on the head. I smiled thrilled to finally get to do something for Father like all the other taller men got to do. "You think you're up for it, kid?"**

"**Of, course I am!" I exclaimed.**

**OROCHIMARU'S P.O.V **

**After Nusumi had returned to the forest for her own reasons I was attending to some work when Kabuto had came up to me. The expression on his face told me that he had was uneasy and had a horrid feeling about a decision I made. **

**I decided to listen unwillingly, for he has warned me in the past about events that could ruin my chances for immortality. I turned to Kabuto.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**What the hell do you plan on letting Nisumi do?" He began, his tone strict and angered.**

"**How is it any of your concern?" **

"**Cause she's only seven, how the hell could she take on a mission. She'll get ripped to pieces out in the real world."**

"**You would be surprised about what my little princess could do." I smirked, "She is in fact the daughter of a Snake demon after all."**

"**She doesn't show any kind of traits of a snake demon."**

"**Yes, sadly she's not an animal demon."**

"**Then what the hell is she?"**

"**Sadly, Kabuto, I don't know what she?"**

"**Hasn't she every used her abilities, or even done a jutsu?"**

"**Nope."**

"**Do you even know if she's your actual daughter?"**

"**She is my daughter!" I snapped at Kabuto jumping to my feet.**

"**Then explain how she had no inheritance from you."**

"**I don't know." I clenched my fists tightening my body.**

"**What is her mission anyways? And who is going with her?"**

"**She's going to the Akatsuki, alone." With out another word I had left not wanting to hear any more of Kabuto and his compassion for my child.**

**NISUMI'S P.O.V **

**As I made my down the road just after leaving Father and the others I felt as if I was being fallowed. Like someone or something was watching me. As if I was being hunted, yet I didn't feel as if I was in danger though. **

**I turned to trees that lied to my right as I heard a rustle and voices coming from up ahead. I stayed my ground awaiting any other voices or movement. **

**When all was clear I made my way towards the voices. I head a muffled plead for help come from up ahead. I ventured on cautiously making sure not to be seen.**

** Coming up to the scene I hid in the shadows of the forest and dipped down. There were two men with a lady tied up on the ground. I stared at the lady on the ground who trembling in fear, her face soaked in tears. I licked my lips and became very hungry as my stomach turned with utter desire for her flesh.**

**As one of the men bent down the women started to struggled and wiggle as he drew a jagged blade from his side. Holding it up against the girls neck the froze with utter fear for her life. I became fascinated of why she trembled and what was coming out of her neck. The thick red fluid made my hunger grow out of control making my legs tremble. **

**I held myself back restraining myself from being revealed. My through clenched tight, my breathing quickened and became heave, my heart thumped harder, my eyes locked on her as I quickly began to lose control over myself.**

**I finally could take it no longer leaping from the shadows that hid me I came out into the open and dived at the women. As my teeth extended my claws dug into her sides as my jaw shredded the girl neck to pieces. The fluid started to gush out as I consumed it. Upon my tongue it drained into as a flowing cascade. It was warm and rich making crave more.**

** Digging my hand into her chest cracking her rib cage I wrapped my hand around a pumping organ. Tearing it out I pulled away from pathetic miss drawing the freshly pricked fruit to my lips slipping the organ under my bladed jaw tearing off parts of the body park into my mouth. **

**ITACHI'S P.O.V**

**All I could do was stair at the little girl. She had reminded me of someone. Someone very crypt and twisted. Then it hit me. The small organism reminded me of Orochimaru. Yet she couldn't be, Orochimaru would never make a child. **

**I set that out of my mind at the moment for an idea slipped into my head that she would be a good addition to Akatsuki. She would also make a very good weapon as well, seeing that she is only about ten or eleven and she has already grasped the power it would take an average ninja to obtain in fourteen to sixteen years. **

**Turning to me her eyes lashed a silver and gold tint fading into her eyras. I couldn't clarify what demon she was, or even at that. I could sense that she was no ordinary young child. **

**"Kisame," Kisame turned to me as I kept my eye on the little girl feeding of the woman's heart. "Pick the girl up, we're taking her back to Pein."**

**"Are you fucking crazy!" He exclaimed, "I'm not touching that thing, she's fucking screwed in the head!"**

**"Kisame, look." I redirected his gaze back towards to the girl sleeping on the ground settled and calm.**

**"Oh, okay fine." He scolded me, "Are you sure we should take her back?"**

**"Would you rather Orochimaru get a hold of her and use her against us?"**

**"Good point, Itchi." Kisame rolled his eyes making his way to the girl scooping her up tossing her over his sholder and headed back to base.**


End file.
